


we might need a bandaid

by tarialdarion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: Steve paled and got off the bed hurriedly, running to the bathroom. “Where the fuck are you going?”“Getting a bandaid!” Steve yelled from the other room.Tony groaned and flopped back against the pillows. “Why,” he asked the ceiling, “why today. Why.”Steve came back into the room holding a box of Star Wars bandaids. Tony raised an eyebrow and Steve rolled his eyes. “Bucky bought them.”





	we might need a bandaid

**Author's Note:**

> I was dared to write a combination of my best and worst sex into a story. This...this is the result.  
> This fic has a [Tumblr post](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/post/169680093486/best-and-worst-sex-youve-ever-had-turned-into-a)!

“Wow, it’s beautiful.” Steve murmured, staring at the night sky through the windshield.

“Sure is,” Tony responded, staring openly at Steve from the passenger side. Steve turned to see Tony looking at him and blushed, ignoring the grin that spread across Tony’s face in favor of looking back up at the stars. “You know,” Tony began, sliding across the truck’s front bench to press against Steve’s side, “there’s nobody around here.”

“Tony.”

“Really though, this is just an old gravel lot that no one even really knows about…and the campus is a couple of miles from here -”

“Is this why you wanted to come out here?” Steve raised an eyebrow, bemused.

“Is it a  _crime_  to want to make out with my boyfriend after a date?” Tony couldn’t help the brief thrill that ran through him every time he called Steve his boyfriend. Steve sighed indulgently, helpless against Tony’s coaxing smile.

“Fine, but we’re just kissing, that’s all.”

“Cross my heart.” Tony promised before scrambling into Steve’s lap and kissing him passionately.

Twenty minutes later, Tony was completely naked and quickly divesting Steve of his pants, distracting him with bites along his inner thighs and cajoling moans that left Steve gripping the steering wheel tightly. His hand slipped when Tony sucked at his cock through his underwear and he accidentally slammed his palm into the steering wheel, blaring the horn loudly into the still night air surrounding them.

Tony jerked to a halt and they both held their breath, listening for the sound of anyone coming closer. When nothing happened, they both relaxed and laughed nervously together before Tony inched Steve’s boxers down and released his cock. A firm stroke had Steve gasping and biting his lip, gazing down at Tony with dark eyes. Tony smirked up at him and spit into his hand, stroking Steve steadily and using his spit and precome to ease the way. He licked at Steve’s glans and delighted in the choked noise that emanated from him.

A sudden light glaring through the driver’s window startled both of them. Steve yelped, slamming back against the seat and struggling to pull his pants up, kicking Tony in the chest as he did so. Tony smacked his head against the steering wheel, wheezing from the kick to the chest and trying to curl into an inobtrusive ball.

The person outside the window knocked sharply. “You boys better come out here.”

* * *

The policeman had been very nice, letting them shove their clothes on haphazardly (Tony can feel his underwear balled up in one of his pant legs but is refusing to acknowledge it) before having them step out of the car and checking their licenses. He let them off with a warning, telling them to confine their lewd acts to a bedroom “or for gods sakes, man, get a hotel room.” Steve was having a hard time meeting Tony’s eyes, looking out into the dim light of the evening, his cheeks dark red with embarrassment. Tony fidgeted in the passenger seat, ignoring the itchy underwear lump pressing against his knee.

Steve pulled up to his dorm building and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn’t see Bucky’s car in the parking lot. He turned off the car and had a hand on the door when Tony got his attention.

“Um,” Tony bit his lip nervously, “you brought me to your place?” Steve shrugged, confused.

“Of course. We both know that while Rhodes is on a date, Bruce will still be at your place.”

Tony’s face lit up into a smile. “You still want to- I mean, even after – with me?”

Steve cracked a grin. “You’re kind of hot and I’m sick of not being inside you.”

Tony laughed breathlessly at Steve’s words and jumped out of the truck. “C’mon, old timer,” he teased, dashing inside the building with Steve hot on his heels.

They got to Steve’s dorm room in a rush, Steve pressing Tony against the door, kissing the laughter from his mouth and fumbling with the door key. The door jerked open and they fell into the room, Steve kicking the door shut behind them and dropping the keys to the floor, pushing Tony towards the bed. They shed their clothes as they went and fell onto the bed together in a naked tangle of limbs.

Steve pressed Tony down into the mattress, kissing him slowly and languidly, learning how to make Tony moan and shiver through every press of his fingers. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist and thrust up against him, whining when Steve kept things steady and gentle.

“Steve,” he whined, “I’m getting old.”

Steve chuckled, sucking at the skin on Tony’s neck. “Patience.” He whispered, kissing down Tony’s neck to his chest and licking a nipple. Tony gasped and Steve raised an eyebrow. “Good to know.” He said, delighted at Tony’s reaction. He sucked the nipple into his mouth and laved it with his tongue. Tony moaned and writhed under him, sliding his hands across Steve’s shoulders and gripping them tightly. Steve nibbled lightly, and Tony cried out, arching his back off the bed. Steve made a pleased sound and moved to the other nipple, doing the same thing until:

“OW!” Steve scrambled back, and Tony stared down at his chest. “Fucking hell, Steve, what did you do?” He swore.

“Nothing!” Steve cried, pointing to his chest. “Just what I did on the other one, I swear!”

Tony poked at his nipple and grimaced. “Christ, you  _bit through it_! Fuck, oh god that hurts.” Steve paled and got off the bed hurriedly, running to the bathroom. “Where the fuck are you going?”

“Getting a bandaid!” Steve yelled from the other room.

Tony groaned and flopped back against the pillows. “Why,” he asked the ceiling, “why today. Why.”

Steve came back into the room holding a box of Star Wars bandaids. Tony raised an eyebrow and Steve rolled his eyes. “Bucky bought them.”

“Ah. That explains it.”

“Sit still, let me put this on you.”

“Fuck, that stings!”

“It’s supposed to, I’m just cleaning the cut.”

“ _Bite_ , Steve. You bit me.”

“You liked it!”

“Up until the pain, yeah!”

Steve placed the Darth Vader bandaid firmly over Tony’s abused nipple and sat back, staring quietly. “I’m sorry.” He said finally.

Tony brushed a hand through Steve’s hair and scooted closer to him on the bed. “It’s okay.” He told Steve. “It didn’t hurt that much anyway.”

Steve huffed a sigh and put his arm around Tony’s waist, pulling him over to press against Steve’s side. He dropped a kiss on the top of Tony’s head and they sat in silence for a moment before Tony’s hand found it’s way to Steve’s inner thigh.

“Really?” Steve asked. “Even after all of that?” Tony shrugged.

“You’re naked and you have the body of a Greek god, can you blame me?”

Steve laughed, pushing Tony back to lie against the pillows. “No, I suppose I can’t.” He said cheekily, looming over Tony on the bed.

Tony swatted playfully at his shoulder. “Ass.” He said cheerfully, rising up on his elbows to kiss the tip of Steve’s nose.

“Speaking of ass…” Steve’s eyes twinkled with amusement and Tony only had enough time to look at him questioningly before he found himself lying on his stomach with Steve’s face buried in his ass.

“Fuck!” He shouted at the first touch of Steve’s tongue, canting his hips back to press against Steve’s mouth. Steve hummed, satisfied by Tony’s eager response and pulled his cheeks apart with his hands. He pressed the flat of his tongue against Tony’s hole and licked sloppily at the rim. Tony whimpered and buried his face into his elbow, pressing his growing erection down against the bed.

Steve stiffened his tongue and pushed slowly inside of Tony, widening his tongue and licking him open. Tony sobbed against his elbow, overwhelmed by the feel of Steve’s tongue inside him. “F-fuck, Steve!” He pleaded, and Steve flicked his tongue in answer. A finger pressed against the smooth skin behind Tony’s balls and Tony ground his cock down into the sheets, crying out at the sharp pleasure that ran down his spine.

After what seemed like an eternity of Steve slowly opening Tony with his tongue, licking at him messily and running a gentle, teasing finger over his balls, Steve carefully flipped Tony over, rising up to hover over him. Tony stared up at Steve’s wet and reddened lips and thought wildly that it was because Steve’s  _tongue_  was in his  _ass_  and his cock throbbed, precome dribbling from the tip onto his thigh. Steve grinned happily at the gobsmacked look on Tony’s face and slithered down until he was eye level with Tony’s erection. He ran a finger along a throbbing vein and Tony cried out, hips jerking up meet Steve’s touch.

Steve looked up at Tony’s flushed face and the corner of his mouth quirked up before he leaned his head forward to lap at the precome pooling on Tony’s thigh. Tony shuddered, clenching his hands into the sheets to force himself to stay still. Steve licked the head of Tony’s cock before sealing his lips over it and sucking hard. Tony yelped, his back arching off the bed and Steve laid an arm over Tony’s hips, letting Tony’s cock fall out of his mouth and telling Tony sternly, “Stay.”

Tony lay back against the bed, trembling and nodding in acquiescence. Steve took his time exploring every ridge and vein of Tony’s cock, licking softly at every part, sucking on the head, running his teeth along the underside until Tony was sobbing with the need to come. When Steve slowly took Tony all the way in and sucked hard, Tony was reduced to a begging mess, gripping the sheets hard enough to tear and desperately asking Steve to let him come.

Steve took Tony to the edge again and again before backing off and tugging on one of Tony’s balls to stave off his orgasm. Tears streamed down Tony’s face and he cried out as Steve dipped his tongue into Tony’s slit. “Please.” He begged. “Please, Steve, I-I can’t, you have to – please!”

Steve lifted his head slightly, petting Tony’s hip with his fingers. “Shhh,” he soothed, “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll tell you when you can come.”

“You b-bastard.” Tony choked, glaring down at him.

“You love it.” Steve grinned before sucking Tony’s entire cock into his mouth and bobbing up and down with fervor, suddenly taking Tony to the edge faster than ever before.

“ _Steve_!” Tony shouted, feeling the pressure in his groin rush through him just on the edge –

Steve raised his head.

“Fuck!” Tony yelled, jerking his hips upward to follow Steve’s mouth. Steve quickly replaced his mouth with his hand, jerking Tony off steadily.

“It’s okay, Tony,” He purred, watching his broad hand engulf Tony’s cock, “you can come for me now.” He twisted his hand on the upstroke and Tony was gone, falling over the edge with a harsh cry. His cock pulsed, sending stripes of white come cascading down Steve’s hand and splashing onto Tony’s chest. When the static in Tony’s ears had faded, he was lying curled up on the bed, a wet washcloth wiping the come off of his chest. He grunted happily, and Steve chuckled.

“Did that make up for me almost biting your nipple off?” Steve crawled into bed, throwing the washcloth somewhere over his shoulder.

“Let me fuck you next time and we have a deal.” Tony mumbled against Steve’s chest and Steve grinned.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
